


Fancy meeting you

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: AU, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 12:33:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17828639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: Will has had the worst time, and now he might just have the best.





	Fancy meeting you

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: #110: A had a rough day and ended up crashing at a friend’s house overnight. The next morning, a groggy A gets up and finds his/her way to the kitchen to make about seven hundred cups of coffee. Instead, A finds B, the friend’s new roommate, cooking with significantly less clothes than expected. He-llo.

Will Graham had a very rough night behind him. He had broken up with his boyfriend Matthew since Matthew had cheated on him and so he went drinking with his best friend Beverly. He had too much to drink and she called for a cab and followed him to her place so he could sleep it off.   
He had slept like the dead and now he was terribly hung-over. He needed coffee so badly. Will went to Beverly’s kitchen dressed only in a white t-shirt and last nights blue boxers. He saw that someone was in the kitchen already, making breakfast.

*  
It was a man of perhaps his own age, or a little older. He wore nothing but a pair of black velvet briefs. Will coughed and nearly tripped over him. The man was very muscular but with a slim build, and his arms were like iron bands. Or something. His face was arresting with sharp lines and dark eyes gleaming with mirth.   
Was he Beverly’s hookup? No, Bev was into ladies. But he was so everybody’s type.  
“I must sincerely apologize for my state of undress,” he said in a very accented, smoky voice that was very sexy.  
“No need,” Will said. Oh shit.  
“My name is Hannibal. I am Beverly’s new roommate. “  
“I am Will, Bev’s friend. I am sorry I’m undressed too..”  
“No need to apologize,” Hannibal said. “The scenery is very nice.”  
“Oh. “  
“Breakfast will be ready soon,” he said and Will noticed Beverly coming in.  
“Hi,” she said. “I see you’ve met.”  
“Yes,” Will said and blushed.  
Hannibal smiled.

*  
Beverly introduced her hookup when they had gotten a little more dressed. It was a slight redhead who talked a lot.  
“I’m Freddie,” she said. “I study journalism.”  
“Enchante,” Hannibal said and kissed her hand.  
“What do you do?” she asked  
“I study medicine.”  
“I’m a major in literature,” Will said and Hannibal gave him an intrigued look.  
“I need to take a shower,” Will said. “Breakfast was incredible.”  
“Thank you,” Hannibal said.   
“Are your dogs okay?” Beverly asked.  
“They have a sitter,” Will said. “Are you a dog person, Hannibal?”  
“I have been told I’m a cat person,” he said.   
“Well. I can see that. I mean you are..independent and willful.”  
“Yes.”  
“Oh God, “ Freddie said. “Isn’t your father a count?”  
“He was. He’s dead. “  
“I am sorry.”  
“I am a count now. “  
“Of course you are,” Will said and went to take that much-needed shower.  
He even touched himself and moaned a certain name. He wasn’t planning on it, but the warm water relaxed him and all he could see as he closed his eyes was that chiseled face and that tight body.   
When he excited the room the very same man stood there with a big smile on his face.  
Will blushed and wondered how much he had heard.  
“I should like to make you dinner,” Hannibal said and Will coughed.  
“I would like that,” he said as Hannibal closed the door.  
He would too. Great, Will thought, he’s handsome, clever and he cooks. Oh and he’s going to be a doctor and he’s a count. What’s wrong with him? Is he a serial killer?   
Will dismissed the foolish thought and went to talk to Beverly about something before heading back to his dogs. He would definitely see Hannibal for dinner.


End file.
